Mario
Mario is a plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom that has starred in many adventures. He was brought to he parents by the Stork in the Mushroom Kingdom, around the same time as his twin brother Luigi. Baby Mario met Yoshi one day and they became good friends. However when they were three years, their parents were worried because the Mushroom Kingdom was being attacked by Baby Bowser. They were both sent to Brooklyn, New York to live. When they were grown ups, they were now plumbers and started a new shop, Mario Bros. Plumbing. One day while working on the sewers Luigi accidentally fell in a giant pipe. Mario was very shocked and decided to jump in with Luigi. They both ended in the place that was their actual home-however they didn't remember that they lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, because it was a long time ago! Mario fell in love with Pauline (his X girlfriend) first who was kidnapped by Donkey Kong (aka Cranky Kong) and Mario saved her. Mario and Luigi tried many times to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom, but after Mario met Princess Peach and fell in love with her, he decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom and save her kingdom from Bowser and his army of Koopas. One day when Mario was not having to save Peach from Bowser, he, Peach, Toadsworth, and a few Toads toke a vacation on Isle Delfino in Super Mario Sunshine. Of course Bowser ruined it. Another time Mario and Luigi had to travel the galaxy to find Peach in Super Mario Galaxy. Sense then Mario has been going to Mario Parties, sports tournaments, and even brawls with his girlfriend. Mario still lives in the Mushroom Kingdom today. Game Appearances Mario fist appeared in the game Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. on the arcade where Mario (called Jumpman) must save Pauline and then Mario Bros. with Luigi (Luigi makes his debut) when they worked as plumbers in the sewer. Mario was then called to save Princess Peach by the Toads. Mario helpfully saved Peach and the Toads in Super Mario Bros.. One time Mario had a dream about Luigi, Peach, Toad, and him in Subcon. They had to save Subcon from Wart the frog in Super Mario Bros. 2. Bowser wanted revenge and got his seven children, the Koopalings to get Mario. But yet again Mario beat the Koopa family in Super Mario Bros. 3. One time Mario met Princess Daisy in Sarasaland and had to save her from Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Mario, Luigi, and Peach toke and trip to Dinosaur Land. When Mario and Luigi were exploring Peach got kidnapped by Bowser and the Koopalings again. Mario befriended Yoshi in Super Mario World. In Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Mario saved Daisy again. In this game Wario seized Mario's Castle. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario teams up with Bowser for the first time to stop the Smithy Gang. In Super Mario 64, Peach was kidnapped again by Bowser. This time Mario had to jump into panting and collect Power Stars so that he can defeat Bowser. One time Luigi told Mario that he had won a Mansion. But when Luigi came to look for Mario the Toads said that King Boo had kidnapped him. Luigi had to save him in Luigi's Mansion. One time, Mario toke a vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and some Toads. Mario had to stop Shadow Mario (Bowser Jr.) for taking over Isle Delfino in Super Mario Sunshine. In Super Mario Galaxy, Mario and Luigi had to save Peach form Bowser and Bowser Jr. when Peach's Castle was taken into the Galaxy. Mario also appears in spin off games like the Mario Sports (series), Mario Kart (series), and Super Smash Bros. (series). Plumber's Academy Mario's first appearance in a game, thought this game doesn't actually tell us Mario was born in the Mushroom Kingdom, or anything about his past, this game only has Mario and Luigi both being plumbers and driving through Brooklyn and New York City in their Mario Bros. Plumbing Truck and fixing people's toilets and bathrooms. This game didn't have any history behind Mario and Luigi at all. It just said they were plumbers. Mr. M, the Red Fire .]] In ''Paper Luigi, he was hypnotised by King Boo and is renamed: Mr. M (or Red Fire). Sometimes, Luigi must fight him throughout the game. After King Boo sees that Mr. M can't fight very well, and can't stop Luigi, he decides to turn him into a ghost Mr. M. This Mr. M has a scythe, but is still bested by Luigi. After Luigi defeats him again, he turns to normal. Mr. M reappears in the game Mario Kart ACTION! as an unlockable playable character. He is partners with none other than Ms. P herself. He appears again in Mario Rugby League 2 along with Mr. L, Ms. P, and Mr. Γ. He's dead... In Paper Princess Peach, Mario was killed by Vaati. However, using the power of the Crystal Hearts, Peach brought him back to life again. 'Hero of the Galaxy' In Super Paper Bros. Mario must save the Galaxy, from a dark evil named Lord Kala. 'Seeking an Amulet' Count Bleck shall look with Tippi for the Obvisious Amulet in Paper Bleck, but Dimentio, too. In chapter 5 Bleck saw Mario. He would join the party if you give him a Mushroom. Bleck tells then what his goal is (See the article). 'The Uprising of the Space Pirates' In PM:ROTC, the space pirates come to the mushroom world to find the pieces of the Dark Chozo, which could be used to revive their leader, Ridley, and take over the universe. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, plus several others, set out on a quest to stop them. However, after collecting them all, they are ambushed, and the Chozo Pieces are... (look at article when it's completed). Saving the Kingdom in Numbers Mario also stars in Nintendo RPG, where he & Luigi are the first 2 players. His special ability is to shoot fireballs on the field. In this game, he is the most balanced player. Teaming up with Wario The sequel to Luigi & Waluigi, with Daisy being replaced with Peach and Rui being replaced with Han. The Return of Evil in the Beginning Althought Mario does not appear as a playable character in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning he does appear as Mr. M partnered with Mr. L as the 2nd bosses of Chapter 13. It is as of yet unknown why he has been mind controled in this game. 'A balanced racer' He will appear in the game Sonic Riders DS as a balance racer, Mario is the first third-party character in the game. Moves Jump Mario jumps on the foe. ATK: 3 Hammer Mario Hammers the ground. ATK: 4 FireBrawl Mario pelts everyone on the field (including teammates!) But can't attack for 3 turns. ATK: 12 Lost in Hyrule Mario will appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure, alongside many other Nintendo Characters. Thanks to Master Hand, Mario ends up in Hyrule, and he must collect the Red Crystal, with help from Princess Zelda. Not much else is known, however. Super Mario Insurance In Super Mario Insurance, Mario has to save Peach and Daisy from Bowser, with help from his brother. This game also revolves around the duo's attempt at saving money by going to the E-Gwana Complex. Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom team. SSBD: A and D RT Mario Appers to be a Tamagotchi's partner in Super Smash Bros. Dungeon: Angelic and Demonic Rescue Team were he saw a Tamagotchi sleeping in the beach. Becoming a Legend Mario is the main playable charcter in Super Mario Legends. More details about this are unconfirmed. He is also confirmed for the game's Multiplayer Mode. Kickin' Brick Mario is the main character of Lego Mario and Brick Bash Bros.. Ghosteze Mario discovered the spirit land and found out about his spirits. Death and Rebirth Ario kills Mario in the climax, but is brought back to life by Wario's soul. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, Mario is the Main character and the only character you start off with. Most of the story revolves around him and there are alot of things related to him. Time to Party! The main character. His color is red and his logo is his trademark M. His gloves and hat are presents after you complete story mode with him. Crisis In the Nintendo Civil War, Mario is fused with Pikachu and Bowser to create PIKA. He is last seen confronting The Pied Piper in an epic battle. Going Underwater In Super Mario Underwater, Mario discovers a treasure map of the Atlantis Sea and must save Peach from the greedy, Meance Captain Bootleg while also trying to find the Lost Treasure of Atlantis. The Chronicles of Henry the Moose In the Chronicles of Henry the Moose, Mario saves Henry from a Llama Sniper who would have killed Henry if not for Mario pushing out of the way. Mario fights alongside Henry until Tango the Llama Lord is defeaten. Why was Mario is Canada? I have no clue. Kidnapped... Again In Paper Koops, Mario is kidnapped by The Elite Force. They force Mario to turn into Mr. M. Koops must save Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser. Memorable Racer Mario appeared as a playable character from the get-go in Mario Grand Prix Wii. He was classified as a Middleweight racer. He also has his own course in the game called Mario Village. His brother Luigi also appeared as a playable character. Star Golfer After Mario's gig as a racer in Mario Grand Prix Wii, he appeared, once again, playable from the start in Mario's All-Star Golf Wii. His pals, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Daisy, also participated in this grand event as playable characters. Into the Future Mario is accidently transported to the future, along with Luigi and Peach in Super Mario Destiny. He finds the Rainbow Spheres to save the future Mushroon Kingdom from the Dark Figure. Finding the Diamonds Mario appears in Paper Mario: The Diamonds of Virtue, in which he has to collect the eighteen Diamonds of Virtue to save the universe from a tyrannical conquest. Mario Smashers Mario is confirmed to be a playable character in Mario Smashers. *Stats **Speed: 3/5 **Jump: 3/5 **Attack: 4/5 **Control: 4/5 **Stamina: 3/5 **Music:Rock NRL Captian Mario is the captain of the Mario All stars team on the wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very balanced in skills and he has the ability to shoot fire for long distance tackling. He reappears in the new Wii3D game, Mario Rugby League 2. A step back in time Mario appears as one of the playable characters in the wii ware download Super Smash SNES which is scheduled for release later this year. His three special moves are to use a fireball, an uppercut and a swirl with his Tanooki tail. Red Fire Collider Mario is a standard character in Super Smash Bros. Collide. In Adventure Mode: Collision War, he is nicknamed the Red Fire Collider, as Luigi being the Green Fire Collider. The Jealous Plumber Mario appears as an optional boss in Paper 3.14. Before the battle he says "Look, just because I made it famous doesn't mean you can copy it." This is referring to the fact that Paper Mario was the first Paper game but it spread out into many other series. His attacks include jumping and shooting fireballs. He can also hit you with the hammer and ground pound while in critical health. EEA Inc. Solo Games Mario appears as a playable character in the Mario hockey game Super Mario MHL. He also has his very own arena, Mario Sewer. Mario reappears as an MHL player in the upcoming Super Mario MHL: Series 2 and Series 3. Mario will appear with Luigi in the game Mario & Luigi Superstar Ultra where they must save Peach from the villain Marbad who turns into Mario so that he can be in love with Peach. Mario appears again in the upcoming game, New Super Mario Bros. 2 where Mario must go to Subcon to save the Yoshis from Bowser and Bowser Jr. who take over Yoshi's Island. In this game, it reveals that Mario is 25 years old. In EEA Inc.'s second solo sports game, Mario Tennis: Fan Tour Mario and the rest of the gang (all the playable characters including unlockables) reappear from Mario Power Tennis as playable characters. Mario plays the third baseball game in the Mario Baseball (series) in the latest game, Mario Baseball All-Stars and it was recently confirmed that Dr. Mario and the Viruses will also be playable. Mario is confirmed in the next EEA Inc. solo game for the FanPlay, PlayFan With: Super Mario Sunshine, the remake of Super Mario Sunshine. So far Mario has appeared in every EEA Inc. solo game. Singalong Superstar! Mario has appeared in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series first appearing in Mario Singalong Superstar! where in story mode he saved Princess Peach from Bowser by freeing her from the Music Doors by completing modern songs. Mario in cowbody attire then freed Princess Peach from Bowser in Mario Singalong Country! at her private Ranch, this time by singing Country songs. Mario then finished Princess Peach's obstacle course around her castle in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! and finally proved himself and his friends to Mickey Mouse in Mario Singalong Disney!, most recently he had to once again rescue Princess Peach in Mario Singalong Rocks!. In Mario Singalong Down Under! Mario expected a peacful vacation in Down Under Land however Bowser soon kidnapped Princess Peach and so Mario set out to save her once more! In Mario Singalong Legends! Mario and his friends are zapped to Hyrule a strange new land when Princess Peach is kidnapped by Ganondorf. Outside Games A Plumber's Show! The first show in the Mario Show series, this TV series was aired shortly after the release of Super Mario Bros. In it, the show was said to be after Super Mario Bros. where the brothers decided to instead of fighting for the kingdom, they should take Peach to the real world. In the series, Mario and Luigi did a lot of plumbing. It is revealed in the later video games that the brothers never returned to New York and decided to stay in the kingdom forever: proving that this series in not canon (meaning that it did not actually happen in the fictional world of Mario). The end of the TV series had Mario and Luigi destroying the pipe that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom, meaning that the show was totally not canon. New Super Mario Bros. (movie) Mario appears in the upcoming movie New Super Mario Bros. (movie). It will star Mario & Luigi going on a quest to save Peach from Bowser similar to the story of the game New Super Mario Bros. Gallery Image:Mario.jpg Image:GuitarMario.png Image:SUPER_CROSS_ARMS_MARIO.jpg Image:215px-MarioMP8a.png Image:100px-Mega_MarioBros.jpg Image:120px-MPDSMario.jpg Image:Mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Image:Clay_Mario.png Image:MarioRevolution.jpg Image:MarioT.png Image:Marioo.png Image:MarioRunning.jpg Image:MSB_Mario.jpg Related Articles *Paper Mario *Baby Mario *Dr. Mario Category:Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category: Allies Category: Bosses Category: Enemies Category: Villains Category: Characters Category: Super Paper Bros. Characters Category: Super Mario:Dark Tide Category: Playable Characters Category: Final Bosses Category: Damsels Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters